Ed-Spectacular Flyer
The Ed-Spectacular Flyer is a Starfeld ZH-25 Questor freighter that is the main ship of The League of Ed-venturers. Bio When the Eds and their allies joined Jimmy and his friends on a rescue mission to save their parents from the Yolkians. But on their arrival to Yokus, they are captured. While the majority of the team are taken to the prison, they take Willy to a makeshift execution pit. To be killed by a Wookiee prisoner, but since Willy could speak Wookiee tounge he and the Wookiee, named Grizzar managed to escape. Where they freed the rest of crew, as a Tigle named, Cazidy guided them to a Starfeld ZH-25 Questor Frieghter the Yolkians had as a part of their outsider collection. But upon inspection they find its engines and a few other components were partially broken down. As the Miner Trains and Planet Trains stayed to fix the ship the rest of the team fought the Yolkian army to save the captured parents. Once they mange to help free the parents, the team came to the frieghter, which was now operational. As they flee to escape the Yolkians sent their army to chase them. As Eddy flew the ship the others manned the given turrets on the ship. Where Grizzar revealed to have skill in flying ships as he then helped Eddy fly the ship. But as the Yolkians continued their line of fire, the ventral gun was destroyed. As Eddy then used a ground skimming trick Han Solo used in the Kessel Run, to destroy several more of the ships. But as they tried to escape the last ship, they got trapped in a tractor beam, but then using some onboard Traioxide, they managed to escape and fly all the way back to earth. Afterwards, the Planet Trains worked on this ship to make it more efficient for space battles and traveling, and even armed it with more guns. Even converting the external cargo pods into turret bays. Specifications The Ed-Spectacular Flyer was once equipped with some out-dated components, but following the escape from Yokus, the Planet Trains equipped the ship with a Rubicon Navicomputer for the navigation system, and upgraded the Novaldex JV-74 Ino Engien to allow the ship to go up to 1,050 km/h in atmostphere, and armed it with Planet War Tech turrets in the former external cargo pods. Then installed 2 Taim & Bak KX4 doral twin laser turrets for a tail gunner to cover the back of the ship. As the front of the ship also had twin front turrets armed to Eddy and Grizzar's control. While the ventral gun pod was armed with an AG-2G quad laser cannon. Then the team was assigned in crew spots. Eddy as the commander, Mrs. Calloway as co-commander, as Eddy would pilot the ship with Grizzar as Co-pilot. While the ventral turret was manned by Maggie, the top turret was manned by Yakkity. As Keo and Grace would man the front pod turrets. As Edd was the main science officer, and Courage and Lemony were Main Armament * Dual laser cannon * 2 Taim & Bak KX4 dorsal laser turrets * Twin front turrents * AG-2G Quad Laser Cannon Trivia * The Ed-Spectacular Flyer makes its appearance in Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of The League of Ed-venturers Category:Spacecraft Category:Freighters Category:ZH-25 Questor